Single-stage snow throwers utilize a single impeller to both cut through snow and discharge the snow through a chute. Existing single-stage snow throwers experience difficulties with large amounts of snow or hardened snow. Two-stage snow throwers cut the snow in a first stage with an auger and transfer the snow to an impeller which discharges the snow through the chute in a second stage. Existing two-stage snow throwers may not adequately handle deep snow, may not adequately clean hardened snow from the underlying terrain, may utilize complex and expensive transmissions and may be difficult to operate.